coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 246 (22nd April 1963)
Plot Jerry and Val attempt to pacify Christoper as he cries in his pram while Concepta goes shopping. Dennis stays in bed until midday, claiming his sleeping habits are as a result of his show business life. He wants to speak to Len about what's been going on with his mum while he's been away. Lucille gets Val to promise Concepta to let her have a more grown-up hairstyle. Albert does Val's shopping but gets all the wrong things. Ken and Val wonder what Frank will be like now he's returned from his stay in Scarborough. Shopping in Gamma Garments, Frank is very chirpy as he buys a new shirt. Sheila takes the mickey out of Jerry for going out with Rita Spears. After Dennis once again uses the Rovers' phone, Annie drops a hint that a phone has now been installed in No.9. Frank is secretive about a phone call he wants to make. Alerted by Linda's concerns, Dennis asks Len what his intentions are towards Elsie but is fobbed off that it's just women worrying. Frank and Christine bump into each other and are friendly, but no more. Dennis keeps his exploits in London to himself when Christine questions him. Ena gives Emily problems when she returns items. Val apologises to Christine for interfering in her and Frank's relationship and they become friendly again. Minnie reads a letter to Dennis that she's received from Jed saying she's sure he'd like to know what happened to him in London. Dennis looks unhappy at the thought. Jack, Harry, Frank, Len and Albert go off to play a darts match. Dennis receives a telegram whose contents worry him. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Elsie Tanner (Patricia Phoenix), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Leonard Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *A postman who hands Dennis Tanner his telegram is uncredited although he has lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: ...in which Dennis and Len talk man to man *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,223,000 homes (2nd place). Notable dialogue Minnie Caldwell: "Are Frank and Christine just what you'd called 'good friends' now?" Ena Sharples: "Well they're being what is known as civilised about it, you know. That's what marks man from the animals. Remember that." Minnie Caldwell: "Oh yes, I will, Ena." Ena Sharples: "And there's enough animals round 'ere." Category:1963 episodes